legend_of_zelda_the_twelve_monumentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Zelda: The Twelve Monuments
2 years after Saving Termina and the world from a mass extinction, Link is faced with his biggest challenge next. Now he must travel to the outer areas of Termina to stop an evil mastermind from creating her reality of doom and destruction. This game is for the Nintendo Z-Weight. Name Explanation The game is called The Twelve Monuments because the main villian's goal is to turn twelve key characters: Link, Zelda, Kafei, Epona, Tingle, Yale, Romani, The Deku Princess, Anju, Wolveno, Ara and Skull Kid into the twelve monuments, their controlled power can summon Ganon New Features * Travel all around the ENTIRE Termina Region * Learn 80+ Ocarina Songs * Obtain 250 Masks * Also Obrain 12 Transformation Mask * Zelda trails behind you and helps you * Use Side Mode to play as characters such as Skull Kid and Zelda in special missions * Also complete missions with friends in multiplayer * Inexpensive DLC for 20 Missions, 10 Masks and 15 Ocarina Songs * Also Return to Old Places w/ new missions * All for $29.99 Characters Link-A 14 year old boy who has saved Hyrule from Ganondorf and Termina from a giant moon. Now he must save the land of Termina once again Knil-The opposite of Link. He is actually revealled to be Ravio's Grandson. He is an anti hero from another dimention. At the end of the game however, Link and Knil settle their differences and become allies and friends. Zelda-A 13 year old Princess of Hyrule who has followed Link to Termina. She can now help Link in his newest journey in Termina Skull Kid-A Young creature who Majora's Mask originally posessed. Now he is in control of the cursed mask and he is used in many side missions Kafei-A kind man who was transformed into a boy by Skull Kid. He is now an adult and married to Anju. He can help link in his adventures. Yale-A Beautiful humanoid fairy who Link meets at the beginning of the game, she appears and guides Link when he is near a mask or Ocarina Grave. She Also upgrades Link's Ocarina Epona- Link's trusty horse. She can run fast and jump obstacles, and now with the help of the Equine's Mask, Link can communicate with her Tingle- A Crazy, 35 year old man who thinks he is a fairy. He serves as a map salesman in the game and can also be played as in certian missions Main Villians Ganon- An evil demon pigman. He is very strong and is risen from the grave by Helria. He serves as the main or debatably secondary villian of the game Helria- An evil girl who is 1/4 human, 1/4 Deku, 1/4 Goron and 1/4 Zora. She is very evil and takes over Termina and tries to summon Ganon. She is the secondary or debatably main villian of the game King Kolera- Helria's second in command. He is a phantom ghost who serves as a boss fight 3 times in the game in three different forms. He is the 3rd villian in the game. The Light Demon-A new villian. He is one of the henchmen of Helria. He serves as the boss 2 times in different areas, his opposite is the Dark Demon The Dark Demon-Another new villian. She is one of the henchmen of Helria. She serves as the boss 2 times in different areas, her opposite is the Light Demon